Johnny's new life
by Dson9927
Summary: Johnathan for as long as he can has been playing off as a my little pony hater but secretly he loves it. One day with a magical mixup Johnathan is sent to equestria losing all memory of who he was in his world. Now he's on a mission to figure out what he's meant to do and figure out who the hell molly is. Rated M for violence, cursing, and possible sex in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here's my my little pony fanfic I hope you enjoy also I don't own my little pony at all just my oc yup. Enjoy.  
First thing you should know about me I guess would be my name and who I am. The names Johnathan but my friend calls me John or Johnny. I'm on average 5 ft 4 inches, I wear glasses and my hair is cut short, and I may or may not have anger issues. And the second most important thing is I hate my little pony. Yup I hate it with a passion, I just don't get it it makes no sense at all I mean it has some moments where I look up from my phone and it has some times where I crack up a smile but 99.9% of the time it's annoying and stupid...ok fine 89%...86% that's as far as I'll go on admitting anything on that subject. Now if your reading this you are either going threw what I've been threw or you found it be ready cause life won't be the same for you. (2 years ago)  
"Molly you here?" I knock on her door before going inside her room, there's no answer so I slowly take the knob of the door and open it. Molly was on her bed watching tv and the show she was watching was known other than that stupid My Little Pony show. "Oh my god this show molly really." I groaned and molly jumped and looked at me startled. "When did you get here." She asked confused. "Just now and let's go school remember? " I told her motioning for us to get going. She runs out the door with her clothes already on forgetting to turn off the tv. I roll my eyes and walked over to the tv and and hesitated when pressing the off button. "Spikey wikey be careful." The white unicorn yells, the camera pans on the dragon known as spike and it shows him jumping and maneuvering through the dark crystals that king sombra made. Spike keeps making his way through the crystals and tries to get the crystal heart but it falls off and spike jumps after it falling thousands of feet. "Spikey wikey nooooo." The white unicorn screamed in fear "Shining throw me!" Cadence yelled at shining. He nodded and picked her up arching her getting ready to throw . The camera goes back to spike who's yelling and trying to reach the crystal heart but it was out of reach. King sombra was using his dark crystals to shoot himself towards the heart. "Come on spike get the heart...wait a minute what the heck am I saying. " I shook my head and turned off the tv. I hurried out of molly's room and closed her door slowly behind me. I look back at the door and smile a little "JOHNNY LETS GO IM GONNA BE LATE." Molly yelled from outside, I jump startled and hurry outside to my sis who was angrily waiting for me.  
"What was taking you so long." Molly snapped tapping her feet impatiently. "Uhh...nothing just thinking. " I replied quickly, I gave molly the most believable face possible but molly didn't seem convinced but shrugged it off. We started walking together heading to my sister's school. I look at my sister who was looking at herself in a small mirror checking her black hair straightening it out. "Mol can I ask you something. " Molly snaps her little mirror closed and puts it in her pocket and looks at me.  
"Sure and don't call me mol, magic bean."Molly says with a little bit of hostility. I wince at the painful nickname and raise my hands in surrender not trying to start anything. "You have a boyfriend?" I ask reluctantly, molly groans and rolls her eyes.  
"Every week you ask this the answers never changed no I don't have a boyfriend." She mushes my face somewhat playfully "Just wanted to make sure that you ain't messing with no ugly boy who ain't worth your time. "I wrap her in a tight hug acting all affectionate and she groans sounding more annoyed by the second. She pushes me off and punches me in the rib I laugh it off and pick her up taking her to school.  
"Let go of me you dodo brain!" Molly struggles trying to shake me off. I don't budge and I started shaking her quickly. "I'm gonna puke on you if you don't stop." She threatened giggling a little. I put her down still laughing a little. She starts running to her school and waves back at me as she enters her building, I smile and wave back as she enters inside. I walk away strolling the streets looking around. "What do I do now for today...maybe I can visit her...no ...I'll never forgive her." I muttered angrily I look at my surroundings and see I'm in an alley. *nice go in a dark alley where I can get raped or killed* I quickly do a turn around and see four guys watching me.*spoke to soon*  
"Hey run ya shit gimme everything you got on you." The leader of the group was an African American kid with a Latinos kid on his left and right and the guy in the back was cacusian. I stepped back slowly getting a little scared. "Listen I don't want no trouble just let me through. "The leader steps toward me "Then give me your stuff bitch." I shook my head and gave them my coat, they snatched it from me and started checking my pockets, they pulled out my keys and tossed it back to his friends they checked my other pocket and came out empty, then they checked my chest pocket and pulled out a photo. "Now who is that fine piece of meat man I tap that any day." The African American guy jeered and his friends all agreed. A soft growl festered inside of me but I ignored it.  
"Hey man don't talk about my sister like that." My voice shook a little. They looked at me and the leader pushed me back.  
"Maybe I find that sweet ass and me and my boys could tear that piece of meat up!" The growl grew louder inside of me. "Yea she look like she real tight and mm those lips look like they be sucking real good. My growl turned into a roar "Mm we should go find her now." I jumped up and swung straight at the leader. I heard the sound of skin connecting skin, the African American groaned and stumbled back, the two Latinos grabbed both of my arms.  
"Don't you ever talk about her like that...I'll kill you do hou understand I'll kill you with my bare hands I will choke you and watch you die!" I fought against the two guys struggling to kill this guy.  
"When I'm done with you I will make it so that you'll never know what sex is do you here me?! Huh!? Do you here me!?" The two Latinos barely held me down, the African American guy stood up and moved towards me and punched me in the ribs hard. I gasped out loud and felt a sharp pain in my chest, then I felt a pain in my face and more in my chest and face. They kept hitting me till finally they threw me on the floor. "Don't want yo bumass sister anyways." They walked away quietly. I stood up and walked after them stumbling, they crossed the street and I limped after them, I heard a car honk loudly on my left I look and watched as the car sped toward me. But then right in front of the car a bright light shined and I felt as if i was pulled into another world. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them I wasn't home I was somewhere else.  
"Oh...my...god."A familiar voice said behind I turned around and saw a lavender unicorn staring at me. (3 minutes ago in equestria)  
My faithful student this here is a spell that was made long ago I want you to test it out and see the possible outcomes of it. Celestia Twilight nodded and cast the spell twilight felt her magic draining but she kept going, a bright light shone and a weird creature stood there. "Oh...my...God."Was all that twilight could muster.

Alright everyone that's the end of chapter one I hoped you liked it 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of My Little Pony also I don't own My Little Pony. Johnathan: where is this story even going dude.  
Me: why don't you just wait and see.  
Johnathan: oh come I'm the main character I should know.  
Me: dude just shut up already.  
Johnathan :*grumbles* jerk anywho enjoy guys and gals.

(Twilight's point of view)

"Oh my Celestia what is...that." I saw that... thing look right at me and then slump to the floor clearly passing out. It fell back on the floor with blood all over his face and under his clothes in the visable parts were dark purple blotches.  
"Spike...SPIKE!" I yelled. *I need to get a letter to Princess Celestia immediately!* Spike runs up the stairs in a hurry.  
"Twilight is everything all...what the heck is that!" Spike yelled fearfully. "Spike not now first we need to give a letter to the Princess telling her that it's really important that she comes here as fast as possible!" I barked, spike nodded and started writing quickly. I look back at the unknown species and his face showed so much pain.*I should clean his body wipe off the blood.* I thought to myself, I concentrate on lifting his somewhat heavy body and I take the body to my bathroom, I turn the water on and strip him of his clothes and put him in the tub and wash start washing the blood off. I kept my eyesight away from his male parts unless needed to, I blushed slightly but I shook my head* be mature about this twilight.* I scrub all the blood off hastily and pulled his body out of the tub, I dried him up and put his clothes on,*where is the Princess!* I took him to my bed and laid him there. I looked at his face and it showed so much pain and sadness I just want to hug him and nuzzle him to death...*where did that come from?*,I shook my head.  
"Is everything alright my faithful student?" An unforgettable voice asked behind me. I turned around and faced Celestia.  
"Princess something happened with the spell you gave me." I said fearfully. "I can see that it seems the spell worked to an extent." The princess's face had a mixture between a grimace and smile.  
"Princess I don't under..." Princess Celestia cut me off.  
"StarSwirl the beard made this spell to travel other dimensions and univeres's he wanted to explore other worlds he wanted to see everything and learn more than what he already learned he made multiple spells that have been hidden untill today." Excitement was strong in her voice. "And now twilight you have just tested it out...it was supposed to teleport you to another universe and then bring you back within 3 hours but something went wrong with the spell.  
"Where am I?" Another voice said, I quickly turn around and see him sitting up confused.

(Johnathan's point of view)  
"Ummm hi." The lavender pony waved her hoof at me, she seemed nice for the most part, I smile at her and wave back.  
"Hi to you too." The lavender looked at me with a put off expression, I smile warmly at her.  
"Hello there sir my name is Princess Celestia it is very nice to meet you." She smiled and offered her hoof as a way of formality, I smiled and took her hand till I noticed she had a hoof and I didn't. " am and what am I?" Princess Celestia tilted her head confused, the lavender pony had the same expression "You do not know what you are?" I shook my head frantically, fear was in the pit of my stomach.  
"I'm a... I don't know I don't know." I got up somewhat stumbling pass them. I walk out the door hastily and a bright light obscures, something comes back to me..something I can't explain a bright light, a car and a name a name I couldn't seem to remember the name was like right there but I got nothing. I tripped back going back inside. "Who am I, who am I!?" Fear grew and grew in my stomach. I paced back and forth between the room driving my hair. The lavender pony touched me tentatively but I pushed her away. "Don't touch me, don't touch me!" I yelled at her, she stumbled back "Don't hurt my friends you freak!" I turn around and feel the impact of a hoof connecting to my skin, a sharp pain lanced on my face and something came too me again blood, pain, and a name. I snap back and realize that someones still hitting me.  
"Don't touch me leave me alone!" I felt a familiar aggressive roar inside of me and I swung straight at the pony hitting me I heard a grunt and the pony kicked me. The roar kept growing, I grabbed the pony angrily and pushed against the wall. "Let go of me you freak." the blue pony growled kicking at my stomach. "Stop calling me a freak I'm not a freak.!" I yelled I threw the blue pony behind me and ran outside.  
"Oh god what is that thing?"  
"Freak of nature."  
"Disgusting!" I ran even faster trying to block out there voices, I kept running past everyone thinking of the name that came to me,*Miranda...Mildred...Melinda...mel...mel...mel...mol...Molly...Molly that's the name who's molly?* I thought to myself. I looked at my surroundings and noticed I was in a ranch.  
"Hey mister are yeh looking for something you seem lost." Someone with a southern accent said behind me. I turn around to see a light caramel little pony with a red mane and a bow on top and with these orange color eyes looking up at me with an adorable smile. Next to the light caramel were two other little ponies, on her left was an all white pony with a pink and purple mane and light green eyes looking at me curiously. On the right was an orange pony with a gruff purple mane and light purple eyes. A small smile crept onto my face, the words they called me came back and i shook the smile off.  
"You shouldn't be with me I'm a Disgusting freak you don't want to hang out with something like me." I spat the words out in a mixture between sadness and anger.  
"We know how you feel." The white pony said I looked at her surprised and her friends nodded. "Every day at school were made fun of for being blank flanks and not having our cutie mark."the orange pony grumbled kicking at the ground. *wow there judged like me.*  
"By the way mah sister says it's always polite too introduce mahself mah names applebloom this here's sweetie belle-" applebloom gestures too the white pony "-and this is scootaloo." Scootaloo nods happily. *there not afraid of me there being so nice!* I chirped in my head.  
"What's your name mister?" Applebloom asked "I don't know I can't remember." I shook my head sadly, they all frowned sadly until sweetie belle perked and bekoned her friends they moved over to her and started whispering. *what are they talking about*I wondered "Alright well we've come to an agreement...can we give you a name." They all looked up at me. "Uhhh I don't know a name is something that your born with something special that defines you." I stated proudly. "Pleaseeeeeeeee!" They said in union giving me the biggest puppy eyes ever, I dropped my head and sighed. "Finnne." I nod giving them them the go ahead *it's better than no name*  
"Ok we have a name how about Shining Sunset?" Applebloom asked I looked down at them shocked. *Shining Sunset not bad of a name not bad at all*

Okay sorry it took a while I had most of it done but my lazy mind kept saying "ughhh I'll do it later too much thinking. " but finally I'm done so hope you enjoyed it peace out.


End file.
